Can A Broken Dream
by AkaTear
Summary: Lian is trying to fix her past.  NOTE: Not Really good with summaries  Rated T: Just in case
1. A new Beginning

**STORY:CAN A BROKEN DREAM BE FIXED BY THE ONE WHO BROKE IT?**

**AUTHOR: AkaTear**

**ANIME:** Prince of Tennis

**GENRE: Hurt/Comfort,Romance,Sport**

**Notes:**

**Its me again...XD**

**Another story and I need to tell you that the characters can be O.C... and also Ryoma Echizen is actually 15 or 16. HE IS NOT 12 sorry for that... Also some stuff are fake and different from the anime...**

**Please enjoy and comment**

**-AkaTear XD**

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

"_We all have dreams in life, but not all dream come true right? We all have friends, but are they really our friends? Will all dreams come true? Can someone really crush someone's dream? Can we pick ourselves up when we fall? Can we fix what we had done wrong? Those are the questions I ask myself. Those are the questions I would like someone to answer. Neh, Max is this how you felt when your dream was crushed by me?"_

"Is she going to be okay?"

The doctor sigh and he said "Her vocal cords are completely destroyed. There's a 99.9% chance she will never speak again."

"N-No impossible. Lian won't talk again? My daughter."

"I'm sorry Marry."

"But she's healthy, right?"

"Other from her asthma and her vocal cords she's fine."

"Thank God... Thanks doctor..."

The doctor smiled and he said "She can leave today."

"Thank you..."

Lian was looking outside and she closed her eyes.

"_We all have a weakness, but that's what makes us all stronger."_

"Lian..."

Lian turned around and her mom said "Lian, lets go."

Lian got her stuff and they left.

IN THE CAR:

"You know right?"

Lian turned around and she wrote on a paper:

DON'T WORRY MOM! EVERYTHING'S ALRIGHT WE'LL GO THROUGH THIS TOGETHER, RIGHT? =)

Her mom's eyes filled with tears and she said "Right..."

THE NEXT DAY:

"Lian here is your schedule and everything else you need... Be careful, okay?"

Lian smiled and she waved good bye to her mom,

Lian was at the bus stop and she sigh.

She got chilly and she thought _" I hate I can't be able to talk."_

After several minutes of waiting the bus got there and she got on.

She sat down and and old lady went inside and all the seats were full.

Lian got up and she showed her a paper:

PLEASE TAKE MY SEAT...

"Thank you young lady..." Lian smiled and the old lady said "Can't talk." Lian nodded no and she wrote:

MY VOCAL CORDS ARE ALL DSTROYED... BUT I'M ALIVE AND THAT'S WHAT COUNTS.

"You're a good girl.."

THANK YOU...

"_I'm not a good girl at all... not even close."_

"Next stop is Seigaku School..."

WELL THIS IS MY STOP BYE BYE...

The bus stopped and Lian got off.

"She's a good girl..."

Lian went to the main office and Lorry, the school secretary said "May I help you?" And Lian wrote: I'M A NEW TRANSFER...

"Oh yeah you must be Lain, right?"

Lian nodded yes and Lorry said "Okay, please follow me. I'll take you to class."

They went to the class and Lorry knocked on the door and the teacher said "Yes come in, it's open."

Lorry and Lain went inside and Lorry said "Mr. Smith she's a new transfer student." "Okay thank you."

"Class please welcome a new transfer student, her name is Lian Dark. Questions?" And Sherry said "Me." "Sherry..."

Sherry got up and she said "How old are you? You look like an elementary student." and Lian wrote:

I'M 14 YEARS OLD. ALSO I SKIPPED A YEAR OR TWO.

"Why can't you tell us yourself."

I CAN'T EVEN IF I WANTED TO. MY VOCAL CORDS ARE COMPLETELY DESTROYED.

"Eh?" And Mr. Smith said "Enough... Please Lian go sit in that empty chair next to the window."

Lian sat down and Mr. Smith "Well then lets start the lesson."

The bell rang and he said "Don't forget your home work..."

Lian got her backpack and she sigh.

"_Next is gym class.."_

GYM

"So you are the new girl..."

Lian nodded yes and he said "Hotaru... give her some warm ups." "Yes coach..."

"Lian follow her."

Lian followed Hotaru and Hotaru said "Size?"

SMALL PLEASE

"Eh? You can't talk?"

I LOST MY VOCAL CORDS IN AN ACCIDENT.

"Oh...I see...Well here."

THANKS

The left and Sherry smiled.

"Good she's here. Lets go... Aoi." "Okay."

"Hotaru, Lian star running. Coach Mira... please take care of my group. Have to run to the office." And he said "Okay."

The other coach left and Sherry got a tennis ball and a racket.

"Sherry?"

Sherry threw the ball to the air and she hit it with the whit racket she had in her right hand.

Lian caught the ball and Aoi said "No way..."

Lian turned in their direction.

"She caught the ball..."

"Neh? New girl lets have a match."

Lian made a fist and Aoi gave her a blue and black racket and she followed them and Hotaru followed Lian.

"Lian wait, she's almost a Regular..."

Lian smiled and she wrote in her white board:

DON"T WORRY =3 OKAY?

"Aoi will be the ref..."

Hotaru sat down and Aoi said "Singles match. Sherry vs. Lian..."

Hotaru was worried and she thought "Oh man I hope she doesn't get hurt..."

"First serve is Sherry..."

Sherry threw the ball at the air and she hit it.

"She wont be able to hit it back... No one but the Regulars can hit it back..."

She smiled and Lian returned the ball back at her.

"No way... How did she do it?"

Aoi blinked and she said "15-0..."

"**Hey, there's someone playing, lets go check it out." "**

**But-" "Lets go..." "**

**We are going to get in so much trouble."**

"Calm down Sherry you never loose a serve game."

Lian bounced the ball with her right hand and she stopped after the third bounce and she threw it to the air.

Lian hit it and it went right past Sherry's face straight to the fence.

"That move..."

Hotaru was more than surprised and she thought "But I thought to do the Twist Serve you had to do it with your right hand and also that only Ryoma could do it... Who is she?"

"Oishi did you see that Twist Serve? Just like o-chibi..." "Yes Eijie I saw it.." And Momo said "if Echizen saw this he would be so pissed off. Hehehe."

"Pissed off? Pissed off why?"

"AHH... E-Echizen?"

"Momo-senpai why would I be pissed off?" And Fuji said "Looks like someone else besides you can a Twist Serve and with the left hand." "Eh?"

"Game and match won by Lian..."

Sherry was breathing heavily and she said "I can't believe I lost to a 14 year old."

"Eh? !4 she looks younger."

NICE GAME! LETS PLAY AGAIN SOME TIME. BUT FOR NOW LETS BE FRIENDS.

"Never! You are my rival... I will never be your friend..."

"What's happening here?" And Momo said while turning around... "Oh nothing just two girls playing tennis... AHH Tezuka!"

Lian went with Hotaru and she wrote:

SORRY FOR ALL THE TROUBLE, BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO STAY THIS COULD GET YOU INTO TROUBLE AND I DON'T WANT THAT.

"No don't worry about it..."

"You four girls come over here."

"Eek? Tezuka?"

TEZUKA?

Lian followed and he said "Give me five laps around the track." And Sherry said "EHHHH!" "Now! Except for the new girl." And she wrote:

NO SIR. I NEED TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR MY ACTIONS...

Lian got Hotaru's hand and she got her inhaler and they started to run.

"Why didn't she talk?"

"ECHIZEN! Snap out of it!"

Ryoma left and Momo sigh.

"He's upset..." And Eijie said "That girl is good she might be as good as O-chibi and Captain Tezuka."

Lian smiled and she thought "_I feel so good."_

NEH WHO WAS THAT TEACHER BACK TAIR...

"Eh? Teacher? No he was Tezuka the Regulars Captain."

EH STUDENT?

"Yes."

OOPS. I THINK HE SHOULD SMILE MORE.

"Me too."

"That girl where did she learn how to do that and with her left." (RYOMA)

Lian and Hotaru were done and Tezuka said "Name?"

LIAN. NICE TO MEET YOU =3

Lian smiled and Hotaru said "Senpai we are sorry..."

"Make sure it doesn't happen again." "Y-Yes sir..."

Tezuka left and Lian wrote:

WHAT DID WE DO WRONG?

"We can't have a tennis match without his permission."

I SEE SORRY I GOT YOU INTO TROUBLE =(

"Don't worry lets go see the regulars play."

"**Ryoma is so cool. I want to date him..." "ME TOO!"**

Hotaru and Lain got there and Hotaru said "Here we are..."

THOSE ARE THE REGULARS?

"Yes. Tezuka is the captain. Then there's Oishi and Eijie. They play doubles and are called **The Golden Pair. **Then there's Fuji he is a genius. Also Inoue he collects data form his opponent and uses that data to play the game. Also Kaidou, he's like a viper and also Momoshiro he uses his strength and stamina and last Ryoma one of the best Regulars even tough he's short."

I SEE!

"Game and match won by Momoshiro." And Hotaru said "EH?

WHAT'S WRONG?

"This is his first time loosing to Momo...Something must be wrong with him."

**DRESSING ROOM:**

"Eh? Inoue can't make it and neither can Kaidou?" And Tezuka said "We need one more player." "Who? Sherry?" And Momo said "What about the new girl? The one who beat Sherry. She's good." And Fuji said "We need to test her doubles...Since that's what we are looking for..." And Tezuka said "Echizen you are playing doubles with her..."

"Eh?" And Momo said "Good luck..."

Eijie smiled and he said "I'll go get her... Ryoma go get ready on court 2. Oishi and myself are your opponents."

He left and Momo followed the rest to court 2.

Lian yawned and Hotaru said "Lets get something to drink!" and Lian nodded yes.

"Where can she be? HMMMMMM...oh saw her!"

Eijie went with her and Hotaru said "Eh? Senpai?" "Please follow me."

"Hm? Us?" "Yes..."

Lain and Hotaru followed him to court 2.

"SHERRY!"

"What?"

"Eijie took Hotaru and Lian..."

"What?"

"We didn't do anything..."

"No we want her to play."

"Hm? Lian?"

"Yes we might put her as a Regular in doubles... Do you know how to play double, Lian o-chibi."

Lian nodded no and Tezuka said "Lets test you.. You'll be playing with Echizen. You are against Oishi and Eijie."

Lian smiled and she followed Eijie.

"Sorry to keep you waiting...Here you go!"

Lian got the red and black racket and she went with Ryoma."

"Cover the back."

She went to the back and Tezuka said "Doubles match... Oishi and Eijie vs. Ryoma and Lian. First serve is Eijie."

**ABOUT 5 HOURS LATER:**

"Game and match won by Ryoma and Lian."

Tezuka went with her and he said "Welcome to the team..."

Lian smiled and Momo gave her a uniform and Tezuka said "Echizen will be your partner in doubles. The same as you he only plays singles.. but we need you two..." and she wrote:

NICE TO MEET YOU...

"Why don't you talk?"

I WOULD IF I COULD BUT I WAS IN AN ACCIDENT AND MY VOCAL CORDS WERE DESTROYED.

"Accident? When?"

ABOUT 4-6 MONTHS AGO.

"So what happened?"

WHEN I WAS IN MY OTHER SCHOOLIM USE TO PLAY AS WELL/ I WAS GOING TO MY FIRST TOURNOMENT WHEN THE BUS CRASHED.

THERE WAS A LITTLE GIRL. I DIDN'T WANT HER TO GET HURT SO I GRABBED HER AND A GLASS SLASHED MY LEFT AND RIGHT OF MY NECK BUT THE MIDDLE WAS SAVED. I WAS RUSHED TO THE HOSPITAL AND THEY CLOSED THE WOUNDS BUT COULDN'T SAVE MY VOCAL CORDS SO I CAN'T TALK, BUT I'M HAPPY... THE LITTLE GIRL IS ALIVE. EVEN TOUGH I LOST MY FIRST MATCH IN A TOURNOMENT I WAS HAPPY BECAUSE I WAS ALIVE. PLUS HYOTEI HIGH WON THIRD LAST YEAR.

"That's so sad..."

"Momo-senpai?"

"You are brave aren't you, Lian?"

Lian nodded no and she wrote:

I'M JUST A COWARD...

"Eh? Why?"

I WAS INGNORENT ALWAYS PUTTING PEOPLE DOWN, BECAUSE OF ME SOMEONE CRASHED IT'S OWN DREAM... BECAUSE OF ME...

~ TEAR...TEAR~

I TRIED TO FORGET BUT THAT IS NOT TAKING RESPONSIBILITY... I WAS JUST RUNNING AWAY.

Momo got her head and he said "But now you are trying to fix in, right? You are a brave girl. Lain."

He smiled and she smiled as well.

"_I just want someone to answer my question, the question I ask myself every day: __**Can a Broken Dream Be Fixed By The Person Who Broke it?"**_

_-Lian_


	2. New Bonds Are Formed

Chapter 2: New Bonds Are Formed

"Practice will start at 4 today. Make sure to attend."

CAN HOTARU COME. And Tezuka said "Sure. Everyone make sure to come in time..."

"Yes sir."

They all left and Hotaru said "I can't believe you are a Regular!"

Lian smiled and she thought _"I want to fix my past. I want to fix that broken dream. I want to find the answer to that question."_

"Well see you later. Bye Bye."

Lian waved good-bye to Hotaru and she looked outside.

Dark clouds were moving into school grounds and she sigh.

"_I forgot my umbrella."_

SIGH

"_It can't be helped... I'll have to get wet. Next class."_

"Hello, you must be Lian, please sit next to Ryoma."

Lian sat next to Ryoma and the teacher said "Well students lets start our lessons."

Ryoma got her white board and he wrote:

GUESSING YOU ARE SMART...

She got the board and she wrote:

BINGO... YES I AM. BUT SOMETIMES IT DOESN'T HELP ME IN ANYTHING...

"Class please get in groups, Ryoma please help Lian out."

Lian moved with Ryoma and he said "Need any help?"

Lian nodded no and he said "Okay then..."

She got the paper and he said "Neh?"

She looked up and he said "Have you ever wondered what is behind our smile?"

?

"I mean someone can be hurt and he or she covers it with a smile right?"

"_Just like Max."_

THOSE FEELINGS WILL SOME DAY COME TO THE SURFACE. WE CAN'T HIDE THEM FOR EVER, BECAUSE WE ALL NEED HELP.

"People smile, but are they really smiling?"

Lian looked outside and she thought _"He's right... I thought everything was okay with max but at the end he couldn't take it anymore... are those smiles really real? Or are they fake? Wonder what made Ryoma think that."_

Lian sigh and it started to rain.

"_The weather sure is weird...News said we were going to have clear skies."_

"Ryoma, Lian are you done?"

YES SIR.

"Eh? We are?"

DON'T BE SILLY OF COURSE WE ARE...

"Let me see your paper and work."

Lina handed the teacher both papers and he said "Well done...For now just sit tight."

"_Mr. Smith please report to the office at this time. Thank you."_

"Guys please behave and finish your work. I'll be right back."

Mr. Strong left and several girls went with Ryoma and Lian and they said "Ryoma please go out with me?"

"_Eh? They want to go out with him? But he's so arrogant." _

He sigh and he said "No."

"_So cold."_

"Ryoma please!"

"No means no!"

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"What is this a love letter. Hm? Mileina?"

"Give it back or I'll..."

"I'll what? You'll tell your mom? Tell the teachers? You are weak! That's why you didn't make it to the tennis team!"

**THAT'S WHY YOU DIDN'T MAKE IT TO THE TENNIS TEAM. THAT'S WHY YOU DIDN'T MAKE IT TO THE TENNIS TEAM.**

Lian made a fist and she thought _"Those are the exact same words that crushed his dream. Those are..."_

"What about you? You are weak because you bully people!"

"What?"

"You are the one who is weak. She's not weak. She tried her hardest. You are weak because you try to put other people down in order to feel greater but deep inside you feel worse and worse because you know that what you do is wrong, that's why you keep on doing it, but you will never feel better unless you do something about it."

"WHAT!"

"_Ryoma..."_

"You arrogant bastard."

The boy was going to hit Ryoma but Lian got his hand.

"Get away you brat!"

She nodded no and she thought _" I won't let him crash a dream. I won't let him!"_

"Lian!"

"_I can't let him..."_

Lian looked down and tears filled her eyes and went both her cheeks falling to the floor and Mileina said "That's enough!. He's right I'm too weak..."

Lian made a fist and she got her white board and she slapped the girl across her face and she put the board in the girls sight.

DON'T LET THOSE WORDS PUT YOU DOWN. PICK YOURSELF UP EVERYTIME YOU FALL... IF YOU CAN'T THEN I'LL HELP YOU PICK YOURSELF UP, BUT DON'T LET THOSE WORDS DESTROY YOUR DREAM. I'M IN YOUR SIDE. And Ryoma said "Me too..."

"Ryoma, Lian.. Thank you..."

The girls eyes filled with tears and she in sobs "Thank you so much..."

Lian smiled and she thought _"Every time we fall we need to pick ourselves up, right?"_

NEH? WHAT TO COME TO PRACTICE TODAY?

"Practice?"

YEAH SHE CAN GO RIGHT, RYOMA?

"I guess..."

SO?

"O-Okay?"

THEN IT'S DECIDED... PRACTICE AT 4.

"Okay thanks..."

LAST PERIOD:

"_Still raining? Man this stinks..."_

The bell rang and Lian sigh.

"_Stupid weather!" _

Lian got her jacket and she put it on.

"_I hate this!"_

Someone put an umbrella over her and she turned around.

Ryoma was standing there and he said "Lets go."

He gave her the umbrella and he started to walk.

She smiled and she put the umbrella over both of them and she wrote:

THANK YOU RYOMA...

Ryoma blushed and she smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - -

"There they are!"

Momo went with them and he said "You two are late. Where were you?" And Ryoma said "We had to do something."

"Hm? Something?" "Yes something!" "Like?" And Ryoma said "None of your business."

"Heh? So you were on a date..."

"Date?"

DATE?

"Wh-What you don't know what a date is?"

Ryoma and Lian nodded no and Momo said "Impossible! Have you gone out with someone?"

"Hmmmm well only my parents."

ONLY MY PARENTS

"Not like that!"

"Then?"

THEN?

"You know like girlfriend and boyfriend."

"Not interested."

NOT INTERESTED!

"WHAAAATTTTT!"

"Echizen, Lian over here."

"Bye Momo-senpai."

BYE MOMO-SENPAI.

"Those kids are only interested in tennis right?"

"MOMOSHIRO COME OVER HERE!"

"Eh? Uh-HAI!"

Mileina sat next to Hotaru and Hotaru smiled.

"Hi, you must be Mileina, right?" "Uh—y-yes." "Nice to meet you. I'm Hotaru." "Nice to meet you too."

"What do we do Sherry?" "This..."

She got a tennis ball and a racket and she hit the ball to Lian's left hand.

"Lian watch out!"

Lian turned around and the ball hit her left wrist.

"LIAN!"

"Everyone went with Lian and Hotaru said "Are you okay?"

Lian smiled and she nodded yes.

"Are you sure?"

Lian smiled and Ryoma said "Who did that?"

"Who knows..."

LETS GET TO PRACTICE!

Ryoma sigh and Tezuka said "Okay you now what to do so do it."

"Yes sir!"

Lian tried to move her hand but she couldn't.

"_Damn! It hurts!"_

"Serve is Lian."

Lian made a fist and she threw the ball at the air.

When she was about to hit the ball she let go of the racket and she fell in her knees.

"Time!"

Ryoma went with her and he got her left hand and he saw that it was purple and he said "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Ryoma what's wrong?"

"She's hurt!"

NO PLEASE I CAN STILL PRACTICE!

"NO! You are hurt!"

PLEASE!

Ryoma made a fist and Tezuka said "If it gets too bad then you'll stop."

"Yes sir..."

She smiled and she got the ball.

"Serve goes to Lain."

Lian got the ball with her left hand and she threw to the hair.

"She's right handed?"

She hit the ball and Ryoma thought "She can also do that? Who is she?"

"_Max I want you to play tennis again. I want you to pick yourself up. I'll try my best to fixyour broken dream. Lets meet at the tournament ,Max."_

"Game and Match won by Lian and Ryoma!"

"Well done everyone. The tournament is in two days make sure not to get hurt. You are dismissed."

Lain, Hotaru, and Mileina where walking and Hotaru said "So,Mileina why did you enter the tennis club?"

"Eh? Well-."

Mileina blushed and Lian smiled.

"Do you like someone from the tennis club?"

"Eh? Well... y-yes." And Hotaru/ said "Really? Who?" "Uh-well.." "I like Eijie... he's so cute." "I like Momoshiro-senpai." "Momo, huh? What about you Lian?"

I LIKE EIJIE, FUJI, INOUE, KAIDOU, HOTARU, MELIENIA, TEZUKA, AND RYOMA.

"Eh? No like love like?"

LOVE LIKE?

"Yeah like you wish you'll be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

OH, I NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT.

"WHATTTT!"

THAT NEVER PASSED MY MIND.

"You have a lot to learn, right Mileina?" "Uh-well yeah but I have to go... my house is that way," "Mine too."

MINE'S THAT WAY, WELL BYE BYE.

"Bye!"

They all left and Lian sigh.

Lian saw Ryoma and she went with him.

"Oh it's just you.."

HELLO...

"Why are you following me."

HM? FOLLOWING YOU? NO I'M GOING HOME.

"Home?"

YES AND YOU?

"Going home as well."

"Hey Ryoma!"

"Dad?"

"What do we have here? Ryoma is she your girlfriend?"

"Yes, she's my friend and she's a girl."

"My idiot son has no clue what I just asked."

DO YOU LIVE HERE?

"Yes why?"

WE ARE NEIGHBORS...

"Hm?"

"Lian."

HI MOM...

"Well bye..."

The four left and Ryoma's dad said "She's pretty, right Ryoma?"

"Made new friends, huh?"

YES...

"That's good."

WE HAVE A TOURNAMENT IN TWO DAYS CAN YOU MAKE IS?

"That fast? Well I'll try."

OKAY THANK YOU MOM.


	3. Please Don't Take Her Away

Chapter 3: A Boring Day

YAWNED

"Neh, Oishi, what should we do?" "HM?" "Ah, we should get together and do something together." "Okay."

"Lian, Ryoma's here..."

Lian went to the door and she opened it.

"Lets go."

GO? GO WHERE?

"The group is meeting."

OKAY WAIT A LITTLE BIT I'LL GET MY SHOES...

10 MINUTES LATER:

BYE MOM...

"Bye have a nice day..."

OKAY READY...

Ryoma and Lian left and they saw Hotaru and Mileina.

They got to the park and Momo said "There they are. Now we need Fuji..."

30 MINUTES LATER:

Fuji got there and he said "Sorry I'm late I just had to do something..." And Eijie said "Now that we are all here, what do we do?" And Momo said "We should go to the beach..."

HOW? WE DIDN'T BRING EXTRA CLOTHES.

"Yeah you are right." And Oishi said "Lets just go have some fun..."

"Hey you brats!"

They all turned around and Kaidou said "What do you want?"

"You all are in our property!"

WHERE'S THE NAME?

"Too scared to talk?"

SCARED? SCARED OF WHAT? I JUST CAN'T TALK! BAKA!

"Why you?"

Tezuka got in front and he said "Lets go..."

"Hey I'm talking to you all!"

"So this is the so called Tezuka?"

They all turned around and a boy said "You don't look like much! Say what don't we have a match."

"No thanks..."

"Scared?"

"Lets go!"

The boy made a fist and he got a tennis ball and a racket and he hit it.

Lian hot the ball back at him and the boy made a fist.

I'LL PLAY YOU!

"Hmph, I'll BEAT YOU LITTLE GIRL!"

LETS WAIT AND SEE (A)

"You don't have to do it, Lian!"

THANKS FOR BEING WORRIED BUT I HAVE TO DO THIS.

PASSING BY:

"Neh, look someone is playing, lets go check it out, Lets go Max!"

"Singles match Ash Vs. Lian. Lian serves."

Lian bounced the ball and she hit it with the left hand.

"It's the Reverse Twist Serve..."

The ball went straight the face of Ash and he moved.

"What was that?"

"1-15-0."

"Neh Max isn't that Lian?"

Max made a fist and he said "Lets go.."

Lian turned around and she saw Max.

"_Max..."_

"I will not loose to you, Lian, because of you I'm stronger."

1 HOUR LATER:

"Game and match won by Lian!"

Lian looked down and she made a fist...

"Lian?"

Ryoma went with her and he said "Are you okay?"

YES I JUST NEED TO GO HOME...

"Eh? O-Okay. I'll go with you."

NO PLEASE STAY...

Lian left and Ryoma sigh.

MARRY: DOCTOR...

"Dr. Erick why did you call me? Is there something wrong?"

"It's your daughter..." "Eh? Lian? What's wrong with my daughter."

"She inherited the same heart disease as Kyo, KYO= Lian's Dad."

"But, he died because of that disease. Is she going to die?" "No we just need to keep and eye on her. If she has chest pain or anything similar to her dad, bring her in immediately." "Can she play sports?" "Yes, but if it get worse, she wont be able to play if she wants to live, Also if she intends to talk, something in her throat may break and she will bleed to death." "Okay... Thank you." "I'm sorry, Marry."

"Lian I'm sorry..."


	4. Meet Max, Bad News

Chapter 4: Meeting Max, Bad News

"Today we have our first tournament. I need all of you to stay out of trouble. We can't afford to loose any of you. Got it?"

"Yes sir!"

"Okay... Our first match is in double with Eijie and Oishi... Our first school to compete against is Hyotei."

"_Hyotei? That's were..."_

Lian made a fist and she looked down.

"_Max..."_

"Lian?"

Lian looked up and she smiled covering her worries.

**HYOTEI:**

"So, who am I going against, captain?"

"You are playing doubles against Ryoma and Lian... You'll second in the doubles match."

Max smiled and he thought "I'll crush them!"

"_**Can we have Hyotei and Seigaku's captains come to the field at this moment. Thank you."**_

Tezuka got up and he said "Stay out of trouble. That goes for everyone including you girls." "Yes sir."

Tezuka left and Lian sat down.

Ryoma went with her and he said "Lets get something to drink."

Lian smiled and she got up.

Momo smiled and Fuji said "She must have so much in her head right now. I bet Ryoma knows that too." And Eijie said "Poor girl, she has suffered so much."

"Here you go."

Ryoma handed her a bottle of water and she smiled.

"Want to talk about it?"

She looked down and she sigh:

NO I'M FINE.

"Are you sure?"

YES...

"Okay just remember you have us..."

THANK YOU! =)

"_**First doubles match is about to start. Seigaku v.s Hyotei..."**_

"Should we go?"

Lian got up and they left.

"Doubles match. Seigaku v.s Hyotei. Seigaku serves."

Lian and Ryoma got there and they sat down.

Max smiled and he said "**Die Seigaku!**"

Lian turned around and she saw Max.

Max waved good bye and she thought _"What the hell happened to you, Max?"_

"Hm? Lian are you okay?"

"EIJIE!"

Lian and Ryoma turned around and Eijie was in the floor.

"Quick someone call and ambulance."

Lian was standing and she was petrified.

"_What is going on? This isn't suppose to happen. No one needs to get hurt." _

Tears filled her eyes and she thought _"This isn't suppose to be happening..."_

Max smiled and he got a racket.

Lian fell in her knees and she hit the floor with her fist.

Tears were falling down her cheeks and Ryoma said "Lian."

"Tezuka, how is Eijie doing?" "He should be fine. Oishi go with him." "Yes sir."

"Due to Eijie not being able to continue, Hyotei wins."

Ryoma said "This is unforgivable! They will pay. Lain!"

Lian looked up and he said "Lets show them what we are made of."

Lian got up and she smiled.

Lain and Ryoma went inside the court and Max smiled. "Brave kids."

"Lian prepare to be destroyed. John lets go!" "Yes sir!"

"Lian! Ryoma be careful."

"Don't worry Momo-senpai, we wont loose to someone like them."

Max and John got there and Max pointing the racket to Lian, "Ready, Lian?"

"So you are the so called Max."

Max smiled and he said "We will crush Seigaku."

Ryoma smiled and he said "We'll see..."

"You're are a cocky bastard aren't you?"

"And you a weakling."

"We'll see who's the weak one in the end."

"Second match in doubles. Seigaku v.s Hyotei. Hyotei serves!"

Max bounced the ball and he threw it to the air and he said "Lian... because of you, your friends will suffer!"

Lian's eyes widen and Ryoma said "LIAN!"

The ball hit her face and Ryoma said "LIAN! TIME!"

Lian's face had blood and she put her hand out.

Blood was dripping from her fingers and she got the ball.

She hit it and the ref said "Uh—15-15."

"Tezuka?"

Ryoma made a fist and he said Lian.

"Ryoma, Lian it's better if you-"

"Shut up! We will win! NO MATTER WHAT! Right Lian?"

Lian smiled and Max said "Here it goes!"

The ball was going to Ryoma and she hit it back.

"You can't correct the past Lian! Who is the weak one now?"

Lian made a fist and she thought _"I wont let you win! MAXXXXX!"_

"40-30! Leading Hyotei! Change of court."

Lian passed by Max and he said "Take care of your little boyfriend..."

"Serve goes to Seigaku!"

Lian bounced the ball several times and then she threw it to the air.

"_This is all my fault but-"_

She hit the ball and she thought _"I will not loose!"_

Max smiled and she thought _"He's going for Ryoma!"_

"Big mistake!"

Lian let go of the racket and she moved Ryoma out of the way.

The ball hit her stomach.

Blood fell from the corner of her mouth.

She fell in her knees and Ryoma went with her.

"Lian! We need to stop!"

Lian nodded no and Ryoma said "We can't win!"

Lian got the blood for her mouth and she wrote on the floor:

MADE MADE DANE!

"Lian."

Lian struggled up and she smiled. She looked at the sky and she thought _"My dad once told me that a real winner never gives up and I finally understand that."_

Max smiled and she hit the ball out of the court.

"40-40!"

Lian and Ryoma were breathing hard and Max said "This is our last serve!"

He hit the ball and Momo said "Ryoma! Lian get out of the way! It's too dangerous!"

Lian hit the ball and John said "Impossible!"

"GAME AND MATCH WON BY SEIGAKU!"

Lian smiled and she said "Thank you dad!"

Her chest started to hurt and she fell in her knees.

"LIAN!"

"LIAN! CALL AMBULANCE!"

"Something's wrong with that girl Lian! She collapse!"

"Lian? Lian! Can you hear me?"

"_I feel so weak!"_

Several paramedics got there and one said "She needs to be taken to a hospital immediately!"

"Ryoma go with them and call her parents! I'll take care of everything else!"

"Yes sir!"

"Marry your daughter has been hospitalized!" "LIAN!"

HOSPITAL:

Ryoma was outside waiting for the doctor and he made a fist.

The doctor got out and he said "How is she?"

"She's stable..."

Ryoma sat down and he said "Thank God!"

Marry got there and she said "Where's my daughter?"

"Marry?"

"Ryoma? Where's Lian? Is she okay?" "She's stable." "Oh, thank God."

Dr. Erick went with her and he said "Marry can I have a word with you?"

"Yes."

"Marry her disease has advance." "This fast?"

The doctor sigh and he said "I'm sorry to say but she wont be able to play tennis anymore." "Lian can't play anymore?" "If she does she may die..." "No.."

Ryoma was with Lian and she woke up...

"Lian?"

Lian turned around and he smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay."

Marry went inside and she said "Honey we need to talk."

By the looks of her mother's face she new something was terribly wrong.

Ryoma got up but Lian got his hand.

PLEASE STAY...

"But-"

PLEASE...

Ryoma sat down and Marry said "Honey remember the disease that killed your dad? Well you inherited that disease and you wont be able to play tennis anymore."

Lian made a fist and she looked down.

"I'm sorry..."

Tears fell to Lian's hand and she thought _"There's nothing to d now. But I need to accomplish my goal! DAMN IT!"_

Ryoma sat next to her and he picked her head up.

"Don't worry I'll accomplish your goal."

Lian looked down and she hugged him.

She started to cry and he said "Don't worry the group will understand. Now get some sleep."

He got up but she wouldn't let go of his hand and he said "Lian?"

PLEASE STAY WITH ME...

He smiled and he laid down next to her.

Marry made a fist and she thought "Please I don't want to loose her as well. Please..."

Marry was outside Lian's room and the whole tennis club went there.

"You must be her tennis team, right?"

"Yes ma'am." Marry smiled and she said "Thank you for taking care of my daughter but starting today she can't play tennis." And Momo said "Eh? Why?"

"She inherited a disease. A disease that killed her dad... Sorry but she can't play anymore." And Momo said "She can't play but she's still a member right." "YEAH!"

Ryoma looked outside and he thought "How much does a person have to suffer to be happy? How much?"


	5. I Found You

Chapter 5: I Found You...

Lian was looking outside and she sigh. The bell rang and Hotaru went with her and she said "Lets go see the Regulars play."

They went to the tennis courts and Ryoma was with Sherry.

Lian sigh and she sigh.

"_Guess she's the next one to join."_

Lian hugged her knees and she put her head down.

"_This is the worse..."_

Mileina sat with them and she said "Lian I'm glad you are okay, you scared us all yesterday."

SORRY... HOW'S EIJIE? And Hotaru said "I haven't seen him." And Mileina said "Me either."

Oishi and Eijie went to the court and Mileina said "Eijie-senpai, how are you?" And Eijie said "I'm fine" And Lian thought _"Thank God."_

Sherry fell in her knees and Ryoma said "Get up..." "I can't keep going. I'm too tired." And Tezuka said "Some matches can take up to 5 or 6 hours. It's been barely one..." "I know but still..."

Ryoma sigh and he said "Then we'll get someone else... Mileina." "Eh? Me?" "Yes." And Hotaru said "Go,..."

Lian got up and she got her backpack.

She went to an empty court and she thought _"Why is this happening to me? Why?"_

Lian laid her head on the fence and Ryoma said "Why are you here, Lian?"

Lian turned around and Ryoma sat next to her and he said "It might take time to get use it it, right?"

Lian nodded yes and he said "It's going to be hard trying to remember that you can't play."

I'M SORRY

"No need to apologize none of this is your fault or anyone's fault. That's just the way it is."

Lian looked down and Ryoma said "Don't worry Lian, there has to be a reason for this."

Lian put her hand in her heart and she thought _"My chest hurts but not because of this stupid disease." _

Lian looked up and he said "Want to talk about it?"

"_My chest hurts when I see him with someone else. It hurts think that he can forget me. I love Ryoma, right?"_

Lian laid her head on his shoulder and she thought "Ryoma... You are my First Love."

Lian closed her eyes and she thought _"Why can't I just be normal? Just like everyone else."_

A tear fell on his shoulder and Ryoma whipped it off her eyes.

Ryoma laid his head gently on her and he thought "How much must a person suffer in order to be happy? She's been suffering so much how much more is there for her? How much pain is there left?"

"So you are a new girl?" "Yes ma'am." "Welcome to Seigaku." "Thanks. I heard Echizen Ryoma is enrolled in this school is that true?" "Yes. Here's your schedule." "Thanks."

The girl left and she said "Not to find him... Hehehe."

"Where can Lain and Ryoma be?" Momo sigh and Eijie said "I think they are talking everything over." And Oishi said "Yeah... probably." And Momo said "Those two can't figure out that they love each other, they are really dumb." And Eijie said "No he's the only one that needs to realize it." And Momo said "What do you mean?" And Eijie said "Love is so complicated.. right Oishi?"

Oishi smiled and Momo said "Eh?"

Ryoma woke up and he smiled.

He got Lian and he thought "Lets get going."

Ryoma was walking and he bumped into the new girl and she said "Sorry."

Ryoma kept on walking and he got to the Regulars court.

Ryoma laid Lian down and he put his jacket over her.

Hotaru and Mileina smiled and Hotaru thought "It's just you Ryoma... You need to realize it before it's tooooo late."

The new girl got there and she said "Is Echizen Ryoma here?"

Ryoma sigh and he threw the ball to the air and said "Who wants to know?" And the new girl said "Me Aoi Line."

"So what do you want?" And Aoi said "You're Ryoma." "Call me Echizen." "Eh? Why?" "Because only certain people can call me Ryoma."

Lian woke up and she rubbed her eyes and she got Ryoma's jacket. She saw them playing and she sigh.

"_I'm letting all of them down. I shouldn't even be here."_

Lian got up and she went with Hotaru.

PLEASE GIVE IT TO RYOMA FOR ME...

"Uh- But..."

SORRY TO CAUSE ALL OF YOU THIS MUCH TROUBLE...

Lain started to walk and Hotaru said "Ryoma!"

Ryoma turned around and Hotaru said "Lain..."

Ryoma made a fist and he said "Lian! Wait!"

Lian kept on walking and he went after her.

Aoi made a fist and she said "Ryoma?"

"Lian wait..."

Ryoma got her hand and he turned her around.

Lian had tears in her eyes and she wrote:

I'M JUST IN THE WAY! I'M SORRY...

"No you are not in the way. WE need you... Lian... we all need you.'

WHY WOULD YOU NEED SOMEONE LIKE ME? I'M OF NO USE...

And he said "You are use to me Lian please..."

Ryoma put his for head on hers and he said "I need you..."

Lian blushed and he said "Lian you are important to me.."

Aoi made a fist and she said "What the hell is that?" and Hotaru said "The girl who stole his heart."

Ryoma and Lian went back and Aoi thought "No one will take him away from me."

Aoi got Ryoma and she kissed him and Lian blinked and Hotaru said "Oh that whore!"

Ryoma got her away and Aoi said "Please date me!" And Ryoma said while cleaning his lips "No!" "So cold."

Hotaru went with Lian and she said "Lian are you okay?"

Lian got in her knees and she was breathing hard and Ryoma said "Lian?"

Aoi smiled and she said "She's weak.." And Hotaru said "Shut the hell up! You have no idea what she has gone through." "

"All I know is that it was her fault Max turned the way he did... She's the one to blame if someone form Seigaku dies."

Lian covered her ears and Ryoma said "Knock it off Aoi."

"You are going to carry Seigaku's blood with you LIAN!"

"_NO! I don't want to..."_

Ryoma got in his knees and he said "Lian... Lian hey listen to me... LIAN!"

Tezuka made a fist and he said "Call the nurse."

"Yes sir."

Hotaru slapped Aoi and she said "You piece of shit!"

"Lian come to your senses! Lian!"

"Tezuka the nurse left for lunch."

Ryoma got her cheeks and he said "Lian look at me...Lian..."

Aoi made a fist and she said "Murder!"

"_Murder? NO!"_

Lian started to panic and Momo said "Aoi get out of here!"

"You are alone! No one will ever be your friend." And Ryoma said "Same goes for you! You are just like your dad." "You know my dad?" "Yes he lost to me 10 times in a row!" "Y-You are the Prince of Tennis?" "No I'm Echizen Ryoma!"

Lian got his hand and he hugged her and he said "Lian we are here for you!"

Aoi made a fist and Sherry said "It's better if you get out of here..." and Aoi said "Who are you?" And Sherry said "Her rival." "Then we should join forces." and she said "I'm not such a low person to do that..."

Lian made a fist and Aoi said while living "You should have never been born all you bring is pain!"

Lian was breathing harder and Ryoma said "Lian calm down..."

Lian was holding Ryoma's hand tight and she thought _"Please forgive me."_

"Tezuka what do we do?" and Tezuka said "Calm down Eijie... Ryoma let take her to the hospital." "Yes sir."

Ryoma got Lian but Lian wouldn't walk and he said "Lian we need to go."

Lian nodded no and she imagined Ryoma saying "You are the on to blame! This is all your fault. I hate you."

The thought of Ryoma hating her was what she feared the most.

"Lian?"

Ryoma put his for head with her and he said "I will never betray you."

Ryoma kissed her in her little lips and Hotaru blushed and Aoi thought "He..."

Lian closed her eyes and she thought _"This feels so warm..."_

Hotaru smiled and she thought "It was about time Ryoma..."

Ryoma picked Lian up and he said "I'll take her home." and Tezuka said "Okay.."

Momo smiled and he said "It was about time." And Tezuka said "Time for what?" and Eijie said "Guess the Captain was the only who didn't know." And everyone said "Yup..."

Ryoma laid Lian down and Marry said "Thanks.." Ryoma smiled and he left.

Ryoma was walking and he got his lips and he thought "Guess I found my first Love."


End file.
